Escape
by Ember Belli
Summary: More drabble. I was so tired at two am, and I couldn't sleep. So I wrote this. Haymitch realizes that somone important is missing from his life.


**Again, another midnight drabble! This time it's in Haymitch's P.O.V. And yes, I did put one of my OC's in a small part of this. **

**Summary: Katniss and her crew of Rebels decide to attack the Capitol old-school. During the siege, Haymitch remembers that there is someone important missing from his life. A short story of how Haymitch rescues Effie after she is captured. **

"Attack the Capitol!" sixteen-year-old Katniss Everdeen's voice rose high above those of us who stood nearest to her. Her voice rang out like a jabberjay that can't remember exactly what it was supposed to jabber. Strident, yet, bloodcurdling.

I really couldn't understand what Katniss was thinking when she thought that attacking the Capitol old-school had its advantages. As I stood pondering about this, every rebel in Katniss's favor rushed past me, weapons in hand. I stood, astounded at how many of us there actually were. I also was astounded by the fact that I knew that I wouldn't make it through this siege without a drink.

As I readied myself, someone grabbed me from behind, practically pulling me to my knees as they rushed passed.

"C'mon, Haymitch," called the voice of Plutarch, as he ran past me. In one small move, he drew a sword, and tossed it to me. I caught it gracefully, and drew the ax that I kept strapped to my back.

Within a few moments, we entered the Capitol. Rebels began flooding he streets, scaring it's residents as they went. Damn, for being in danger, there sure were alot of people on the streets. Many women scooped up their children, and headed for the nearest building. Some men attempted to get in a tangle with some of us.

My breathing became hard as I realized that after many years of drinking, my body just couldn't take this anymore. No! I had to try. or Katniss, for Peeta, for the Tributes who have lost their lives over the years. I began to push myself. Forcing myself to do what my body did not want to do. To my left, a group of white-clad Capitol guards appeared from a doorway. I didn't even have time to even think about attacking them, before the familiar material of Katniss's Mockingjay uniform appeared. Within three seconds, Katniss fired six arrows, killing every guard in the group, and running onward.

As I ran onward as well, the loud scream of a horse could be heard. Why, to my right, was a young girl with red hair, astride a rearing black horse. Why, it was one of the Capitol horses. How ever did she tame it?

It was times like these- when I did not have a drink- that made me remember the good old days. The days where I was helping Katniss and Peeta prepare for their first ever Hunger Games entry. The days where I drank as much as I pleased, and no one cared. The days when that damn Effie Trinket would nag me about my mannerisms...wait!

Effie.

The thought of her name halted my burning legs in the middle of the street. I lowered my weapons to my side, and tried to picture her. That annoying Effie Trinket. The thought of her big, blue puppy-dog eyes made me crave the burning of a drink as the alcohol hit my acidic stomach.

She wasn't _that_ annoying, was she?

For the slightest moment, I even could smell the sweet scent of her as she'd pass me in the hallways at Headquarters. I remembered the way she'd always scold Katniss for sitting improperly at the table. The way she'd always crinkle that nose of hers. The way she used to make me feel when she was thrilled about something. The way she used to make me think that I loved her.

Who am I kidding? I don't love her! I hate her. Don't I?

I took a moment to take in her long absence from our lives- from my life. I had to admit to myself that I surly did miss her. As I stared at the collection of angry Rebels charging down the street towards Headquarters, I remembered a time when someone had told me that once in everyone's life, they need a hero. Katniss and Peeta were my heros.

But what about Effie? Who was her hero?

I realized that she still needed a hero. And I was the right man to fill that job!

Bravely, strongly, I made my legs move. As I ran alongside my true friends, the Rebels, every stride was more and more painful. But I couldn't stop now, for _she_ was on my mind.

Once at Headquarters, Katniss broke off from the group, scattering the troops everywhere. I had to ponder for a moment. If President Snow was keeping a prisoner, or rather, a former District representative, where would he keep them? Especially someone like Effie.

_Office. Office. Office_, I thought as I charged up a huge staircase towards the top floor. Why, I had been right, Snow did keep her in his office! I managed to bust the door down, and there she was! Shackled to the wall by her ankles! She looked weak. Dirt smeared across her pale face, her wig sitting askew.

"Effie," I gasped.

"Haymitch!" she squealed.

I ran to her side. My, how glad I was to see her. Immediately, I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead. I could tell that she was happy to see me because she didn't pull away from me.

"You came for me," she whimpered.

"Of course," I said. "I missed you."

She hugged my tightly, and buried her face in my chest. "Oh, Haymitch, I missed you too!" She sobbed. "They're so awful to me. I can't bear it any longer."

I released her, and picked up my sword. I held it high above my head, and brought it down hard against her bindings. The shackles burst on impact, and Effie was free t roam once more. She went to take a step, and she stumbled forward. I picked her up gently, forgetting my sword. Quickly, I carried her outside, where the girl on the Capitol horse had returned. This time, she dragged a white horse behind her. I set Effie on her feet.

"You can't be serious!" hissed Effie.

"Oh, I'm serious," I said, boosting myself onto the horse's back.

I was ready to ride, but I wasn't going to forget my woman. Effie stood there, arguing me about riding a horse in her dress. She was starting to get on my last nerve, when Katniss appeared behind her, a dagger clenched in her teeth. She grabbed Effie under her arms, and lifted her on the horse's back behind me. Effie squealed uncomfortably.

"Go on, get out of here," Katniss said, smacking the girl's horse on the rump.

"Hold tight, Sweetheart," I said happily to Effie as I urged the white horse forward.


End file.
